Conventionally, JP 5-29275 U (Patent Document 1) discloses a brushless electric generator including an armature of a main exciter, a rotor of a sub exciter, and a rectifier, that are mounted to a cylindrical holder which is in turn attached to a rotating shaft, so that the armature, the rotor, and the rectifier can be mounted to the rotating shaft collectively.
Further, JP 2011-41433 A (Patent Document 2) describes a rotating electrical machine including a stator which generates a rotating magnetic field by allowing an AC current to flow through stator windings and a rotor including rotor windings arranged at a plurality of locations in the circumferential direction thereof, and diodes that rectify the current flowing through each rotor winding.